Last Kill Day (Term)
From: To Kiss or To Kill. The final day of legal Kills. may Simes bought a Gen in preparation for the day when they could have their Last Kill. As of midnight on the declared day, Killing is illegal and the punishment for any sime who Kills a Gen is death by attrition to any junct who takes a Gen in the Kill. Accidents are claimed by many. Others will not survive long on just channel's transfer. At this time, many channels were also junct. Those from the Householdings were either disjunct or nonjunct. To get the in-Territory Sime (junct) population to agree to Unity, two things were necessary: a) The juncts had to come to understand Zelerod's Doom. While the abstract mathematics created and explained by Zelerod was beyond most juncts because expecting very short lives, intellectual pursuits were not of much interest, the junct population readily grasped the import of Gen shortages in the Pens, and shrinking Gen populations that could be hunted near their borders. b) The juncts who were alive and trying to raise children, and live what they considered normal lives, had to be convinced that Unity with the out-Territory Gens was not an immediate death sentence. They had to be brought to understand that they could and would survive much longer, and live at a better standard, if they eeked out the Gen supply with channel's transfer in between Kills. The juncts had to be supported by the Secret Pens where they could Kill about once a year as necessary for older juncts who could not disjunct. To get the out-Territory Gen population to agree to Unity, two other things were necessary: a) They had to be brought to believe that the in-Territory juncts who sent Licensed Raiders to prey on towns and kidnapped Gens for the Pens, or Killed right there before children's eyes, would simply Stop Killing and release all their Pen Gens to freedom. b) The out-Territory Gens had to come to understand the unbelievable fact that the Freeband Raiders, scourge of the Gen communities were not anywhere near Sime Territory borders were the fault of the Gen communities themselves - for murdering their own children who went into changeover. At Unity, the in-Territory Simes agreed to living on channel's transfer as much as the older juncts could, and sending all their children who changed over to the channels so they would be non-junct. The young juncts had to agree to disjunct (since disjunction is not something anyone can do TO you - but an act of Free Will Choice.) At Unity, the out-Territory Gens had to agree to send their children who went into changeover to the channels, to be swept away in-Territory (at first, never to be seen again; later to be visiting under Escort Service only). And the out-Territory Gens had to take on the obligation to donate selyn via the channels. The Gen government permitted Sime Centers to be created in Gen towns where donations were accepted and changeover victims surrendered to the channels. The only way to make this Unity deal work was the Secret Pens. Had the out-Territory Gens known about the secret pens, they would not have signed the treaty. Had the in-Territory juncts not been allowed to live out their lives as best they could on infrequent Kills (prescribed like medicine by channels), they would have gone Raiding until they brought about Zelerod's Doom. Some Historians say the Secret Pens were the shame of humanity -- others say they were the invention of genius that saved humanity from extinction. Category:Terms